Rosa Dourada
by Pipoka87
Summary: Ron e Hermione estão separados, após um namoro perfeito. Além disso, Hermione não é mais a mesma, a sua vida deu uma volta de 180 graus. O que terá acontecido? O que acontecerá quando, após meses, se voltam a encontrar em Hogwarts?
1. Capítulo 1

**1 de Novembro de 1999**

Hermione Granger acordou no seu quarto, na mais completa escuridão. Abriu os olhos, e voltou a fechá-los com força.

Queria adormecer, pois só quando dormia esquecia a escuridão que preenchia não só o seu quarto, mas a sua vida. Ficou o que lhe pareceram horas na mesma posição, suplicando para o sono voltar, mas não teve sorte.

Dada por vencida, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela, que abriu de par em par. A rua movimentada de Londres, já cheia de vida, estava repleta de pessoas atarefadas e de carros barulhentos. O dia estava frio e chuvoso, como seria de esperar de um dia de outono.

Sentou-se à secretaria e olhou novamente para o envelope que tinha recebido no dia anterior. Não o abrira com medo, medo de confirmar o que já sabia que continha, medo de ter que dar uma resposta que só podia ser uma, e que não queria dar, por saber o quanto ia sofrer com ela. Por fim, acabou por ganhar coragem e abriu o envelope.

_Cara Menina Granger_

_Venho por este meio anunciar que ano lectivo terá início excepcionalmente no dia 1 de Dezembro. Junto enviamos uma lista dos livros necessários._

_Queira enviar-nos a sua resposta até dia 10 de Novembro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

Hermione suspirou profundamente. Confirmava-se o seu maior receio. Teria que voltar para Hogwarts. Todos teriam que voltar.

Tinha, segundo o Profeta Diário, sido considerado que já era uma grande excepção aceitarem alunos que tinham saído ou não comparecido na escola no ano anterior, o que era uma excepção em todos os séculos de história da escola. Por isso não seriam abertas excepções relativamente a empregos e futuros sem a educação obrigatória concluída.

Desta forma, que hipóteses tinha ela se não voltar a? O que seria dela sem a escolaridade obrigatória concluída, mesmo sendo ela quem era?

Afinal, ela não queria viver de quem era, queria conquistar a própria vida. Mas isso implicava voltar a encontrá-lo, ter que o encontrar todos os dias, em todas as aulas. Implicava reviver os momentos maravilhosos passados todos juntos, dentro e fora de Hogwarts. E ela não se sentia com coragem para tal. Toda a sua força tinha ido embora se não com a guerra, certamente com tudo o que acontecera depois dela.

Com outro suspiro decisivo, fechou os olhos enquanto a sua resposta positiva aparecia no pergaminho enquanto a pena se movia sozinha. Sorriu levemente, dentro em breve teria que usar novamente a sua mão para escrever.

**1 de Dezembro de 1999**

Hermione saiu da carruagem. Fora uma sorte realmente não o ter encontrado, até agora. Pura sorte, que sabia que ia acabar. Lentamente, entrou no castelo, e dirigiu se ao Salão e à sua mesa. Ele já lá estava. Com o seu cabelo flamejante, era impossível não reparar nele. Ele também a viu. Ou melhor, sentiu, porque estava de costas para ela e, de repente, virou-se e encarou-a.

Por uns escassos segundos, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado. Foi como se todas as pessoas que os rodeavam tivessem deixado de existir e ficassem apenas eles os dois. Os seus olhares encontraram-se, azul e castanho, querendo dizer tanta coisa, mas não conseguindo dizer nada.

Por um momento, quis correr para ele e abraçá-lo, beijá-lo com força e esquecer tudo. Por um momento louco quis gritar que o amava e que não lhe interessava que ele fosse um idiota que não confiava nela. Tudo o que interessava na vida dela era ele, e se ficassem juntos nada mais importaria, bastar-lhe-ia ele para voltar a ser feliz, para poder haver de novo um sol na sua vida. Por um segundo, sentiu o seu corpo a movimentar-se para a frente, na direcção dele, os seus lábios a começarem a formar um sorriso. Por um segundo, teve a certeza, tudo ficaria bem.

Mas de repente o olha azul céu dele tornou se cor de tempestade, endureceu e ele voltou-lhe as costas, desprezando-a, ignorando-a, fingindo que ela não estava lá, que nunca tinha sequer existido para ele, muito menos importado.

Sentindo-se como se tivessem partido novamente o seu coração, Hermione sentou-se no canto mais afastado da mesa, sentido apenas vontade de correr para a torre e chorar até esquecer tudo. Por um breve momento tinha tido esperança de poder voltar a sorrir, a ser feliz, a ter a sua vida de volta, pois Ron era a sua vida. Mas tudo não passara de uma ilusão. Entre eles não havia mais nada, e ele deixara isso bem claro.

**N.A. - Esta é a minha primeira Fic! Espero que gostem, e comentem, porque se não tiver comentários não sei se tenho leitores, e se não tiver leitores para mim não faz sentido continuar a escrever.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Após o jantar, quando se dirigia para a torre, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no braço. Hermione forçou um sorriso e olhou. Era Harry.

Com os seus olhos brilhantes e um sorriso radioso, Harry era agora uma pessoa feliz e despreocupada. Apesar de após a guerra ter sofrido com a culpa da morte de tanta gente, e especialmente com as de Lupin, Fred e Tonks, com o amor de todos os Wealeys (em especial de Giny), toda essa culpa fora ultrapassada e Harry vivia agora os dias felizes e calmos com que sempre tinha sonhado.

- Olá Hermione.- disse, abraçando-a com força- Então, como estás? Porque é que nunca me respondeste às cartas? Fui a tua casa várias vezes, disseram-me que te tinhas mudado. – Disse, com um ar preocupado.

Hermione fez um olhar culpado. – Desculpa Harry. Hesitou um – disse. Após uma breve hesitação, respondeu –Não quis que tomasses o meu lado….Depois de tudo o que os Weasleys fizeram por ti, depois de todo o amor que te deram, o que pensariam se te unisses a mim? O que pensaria a Ginny? O que pensaria o…Desculpa, finalmente tens o amor de uma família, não poderia pedir que pusesses isso em risco por mim. – disse, com as lágrimas a chegarem lhe aos olhos.

- Hermione – disse Harry, agora com um ar sério- És e sempre serás minha amiga. És a minha irmã, e por isso és minha família também. Nunca devias ter fugido de mim. O que aconteceu entre vocês foi chato, mas tu provavelmente tiveste as tuas razões e nunca te vou questionar. E a Ginny pensa exactamente o mesmo.

Hermione fubou de fúria – Com que então também não acreditas em mim? Mesmo após este tempo todo? Mesmo depois de tudo o que passámos juntos, achas que seria capaz de algo assim?

- Eu vi Hermione… eu estava com o Ron, lembraste? – disse Harry, abatido.

- Se sou mesmo tua amiga devias conhecer-me. Afinal parece que fiz bem em afastar-me.

Dito isto, afastou a correr, tentando conter as lágrimas. Harry ficou de boca aberta, sem saber como reagir. Entretanto, Hermione já tinha desaparecido.

**Algum tempo depois….**

Ron estava deitado na sua cama, tentando adormecer. Nesse instante, Harry abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou.

- Hey, estás a dormir? – Perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para a sua cama.

- Não.. E tu, onde estiveste até agora?

- Estive um pouco com a tua irmã – Ron bufou baixinho ao ouvir isso – e antes disso estive com a Her..

- Não me interessa com quem estiveste. A vida é tua não é? Até amanhã! – Dito isto, Ron fechou com um estrondo as cortinas da sua cama, deixando Harry a pensar seriamente o que andava a fazer de errado nesse dia, para todas as suas conversas terminarem mal.

**De madrugada**

Horas passaram desde a conversa com Harry e Ron não conseguia dormir. A sua cabeça parecia que ia rebentar com tantos pensamentos, mas o seu coração certamente rebentaria antes com dor.

Vê-la na sua frente no Salão doera-lhe mais do que ele algum dia admitiria. Como era possível poder amar tanto alguém que o magoara tão profundamente? Tinham passado tantos meses, e ao olhar para ela percebera que o seu sentimento e a sua mágoa não tinham diminuído nem um pouco. Era como se tivesse revivido tudo num segundo. Todo o amor no curto espaço de tempo em que fora feliz pensando que ela o amara, e a dor desumana que sentira quando a perdera.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado quando os seus olhos encontraram os dela. Merlin, como ele quis esquecer tudo e abraçá-la para nunca mais a largar… Como quis beijá-la e dizer-lhe que a amava e só isso importava….Mas não podia, não depois do que acontecera. Por mais que a amasse, teria que viver sem ela, que tentar por tudo ser feliz sem ela. Mas como poderia se ela era a sua felicidade e a sua vida?

Ron levou a mão ao rosto limpando a lágrima solitária que corria. Como pudera tudo correr tão mal com eles? Depois de tantos anos desencontrados, finalmente após a guerra parecia que tido ia correr bem e iam finalmente ficar juntos para sempre, como sempre sonhara. E depois, em segundos, tudo se desmoronara.

E ela, como estaria? Como teria vivido estes meses? Será que se tinha arrependido? Será que tinha pensado nele? Não gostara da aparência dela. Estava visivelmente mais magra e muito pálida, com olheiras profundas. Quase que parecia que tinha sofrido tanto como ele. Seria possível?

Ron abanou a cabeça com força. Estava estupido? Porque se estava ele a preocupar e a pensar nela? Depois do que ela tinha não merecia um olhar dele, muito menos a sua preocupação. Virou-se na cama, e por fim, conseguiu adormecer, já o sol brilhava lá fora.

**Entretanto…**

Hermione tinha entrado na torre e dirigido-se ao dormitório como um furacão, ignorando Ginny que a chamava. Entrara no quanto e tinha-se atirando-se para cima da cama, tendo apenas a presença de espírito de fechar as cortinas e lançar um feitiço silenciador. Depois não aguentara mais, e tinha chorado dolorosamente durante horas. Ficara até admirada, por ao fim de tantos meses de lágrimas, ainda lhe restarem tantas.

Por fim, acalmou, e perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos. Como era possível que o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão, a tivesse abandonado? Até ele duvidava dela. No fim todos a tinham abandonado, e ela estava sozinha. Sem ninguém no mundo.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e tocou na sua tatuagem. Uma rosa dourada. Sim, pensou, sorrindo levemente para si própria. Não estava totalmente sozinha. Agora, aquela rosa e o que ela simbolizava era tudo o que lhe restava.

Sim, ainda tinha uma réstia de luz ao fundo do túnel, algo para fazer com a sua vida quando aquele ano terminasse. E aí, nunca mais teria que suportar o olhar e a desconfiança de todos os que outrora tinha pensado serem seus amigos.

No fundo, até era melhor assim. Se o Harry, Ginny e todos os outros ficassem junto dela, seria extremamente doloroso para todos abandoná-los para sempre, para seguir o seu destino.

Assim, ninguém ali sentiria a sua falta, e dentro de alguns anos, nem seria mais lembrada. Era melhor assim. Ela ia aguentar, ia conseguir terminar a escola, e depois, longe dali, tudo seria mais fácil. Esperava ela.


	3. Capítulo 3

**20 de Julho de 1999**

Hermione tremia e chorava. Era como se o chão tivesse escapado debaixo dos seus pés, como se o seu mundo tivesse desabado. Num segundo, toda a sua vida como conhecia, tinha sido quebrada em pequenos pedaços, e nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma. Não sabia mais quem era, ou qual o sentido da sua vida. Tudo o que ela fora ao longo da sua vida não batia mais certo, não fazia agora o menor sentido. Foram enganada toda a sua vida, fora tudo uma farsa.

As lágrimas misturavam se com a chuva que caia, e ela continuava ali, sem reacção, sentada no passeio em frente à sua casa, sem conseguir fazer mais nada do que chorar silenciosamente. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Só se recordava de se ter sentido tão perdida quando Ron os abandonara na caça aos horcuxes, e mesmo ai não tinha sido tão difícil.

- Hermione! Há tanto tempo! Como tens andado? Sai da chuva rapariga! – Um rapaz alto e loiro, dirigiu-se a ela animadamente, com um guarda-chuva na mão. – Hermione! O que se passa contigo? – continuou, agora preocupado, quando chegou mais perto e viu o estado em que ela estava.

- Olá Steve – respondeu ela, entre lágrimas – Não, não está tudo bem. Aliás, não podia estar pior.- e rompeu a chorar desesperadamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Foram os teus pais? Eu realmente não os vejo há mais de um ano, o Sr. Jones do café disse-me que vocês se tinham mudado…..Hermione, não chores…anda, anda comigo, vem para minha casa, vais ficar doente se continuares aqui.

Sem reacção ou vontade de reagir, Hermione deixou-se levar pelo vizinho.

Uma hora mais tarde, com roupa seca e uma chávena de chá bem quente nas mãos, Hermione continuava a tremer, mas estava mais calma. Steve entrou na sala e aproximou-se dela.

- Olha, não sei o que se passou – disse – mas fiquei tão preocupado que fui tentar saber. E trouxe comigo alguém que quer falar contigo. Qualquer coisa que precises, eu estou no meu quarto.

Dito isto, saiu da sala, e ao mesmo tempo uma mulher de cabelos castanhos entrou, com lágrimas nos olhos, e apressou-se a abraçar Hermione.

- Minha querida – disse, a chorar – Queria tanto que as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim. Queria tanto que não tivesses sabido desta forma.

- É mesmo verdade mãe? – Hermione começou de novo a chorar. – Desejei tanto que o pai apenas tivesse dito isto tudo no calor do momento. Porque nunca me contaram?

- É verdade minha querida. Apesar de o teu pai estar realmente influenciado pelo momento, o que ele disse é verdade – disse Helen, dolorosamente – Todos estes anos te quisemos contar. Antes de Hogwarts eras demasiado pequena para entender e depois…..depois arranjámos todas as desculpas para o adiar…. na verdade já estavas tanto tempo longe de nós, a construir uma vida sem nós num mundo tão à parte, que tivemos terror que a verdade te afastasse de nós de uma vez por todas.

- Mas ele disse que não me quer mãe….ele disse que nunca fui filha dele e nunca vou ser!- soluçou Hermione.

- Por favor, não te zangues com o teu pai. Ele ama-te muito, só precisa de um tempo para digerir tudo o que aconteceu, tudo isto do feitiço de memória..ele tem se sentido tão manipulado desde que descobriu, que acabou por explodir, disse tudo sem pensar. E tu vais ser sempre nossa filha, nós criámos-te por isso és e sempre serás nossa filha no nosso coração.

- Como vou voltar para casa mãe? O pai não me quer lá. – Hermione limpou as lágrimas, mais uma vez.

- Eu falei com o Steve enquanto vínhamos para aqui. Ele não se importa que fiques com ele uns dias, e eu vou-te dar todo o dinheiro que tenho guardado, para que possas viver até a escola começar de novo, ou até arranjares um emprego. Até lá, vais ver que o teu pai vai reconsiderar. Ele ama-te muito Hermione, só precisa de se acalmar. – A mãe abraçou-a com força mais uma vez, e pegou na mala de viagem que tinha trazido com ela – Toma minha querida, tens aqui algumas roupas que trouxe à pressa. Tens aqui também, nesta caixinha, a única coisa que trazias contigo no dia que te deixaram à nossa porta. Já ta devia ter dado há muito tempo. Perdoa-me minha querida.

Hermione pegou lentamente na caixa. O que quer que lá estivesse dentro, ia marcar o inicio da descoberta de quem ela realmente era. Dali não havia retorno. Depois de abrir aquela caixa, toda a verdade de ter sido deixada à porta dos seus pais quando era apenas um recém-nascido se tornaria a realidade da sua vida, e comandaria toda a sua existência a partir dai.

Retirou a tampa. Lá dentro, encontrava-se uma pulseira de bébé. E enfiada nela, estava um pendente: Uma linda rosa, esculpida em ouro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**30 de Janeiro de 1980**

Maryanne Carnwell arrumou sem pressas os livros de transfiguração. A aula tinha sido produtiva. Tinha respondido a todas as perguntas que a professora tinha feito, e tinha acertado em todas, tendo conseguido vários pontos para os Ravenclaw. Mas isso não era novidade. Maryanne era a aluna mais brilhante do seu ano, e segundo alguns professores a melhor da escola em muitos anos. Estudar era algo tão natural em si como respirar, e adquirir conhecimento era tão importante como alimentar-se.

Dirigiu-se lentamente pelos corredores, até à biblioteca, sozinha, como sempre.

Apesar de se dar bem com todos os seus colegas e ser uma colega de quem todos gostavam, por ser verdadeiramente generosa, partilhando o seu saber sempre de boa vontade, ajudando todos os que tinham dificuldades nos estudos, e ter uma doçura natural, que encantava até mesmo os professores, o seu tempo era normalmente dedicado à leitura e ao estudo. Afinal, o seu objectivo ali era esse: concluir os seus estudos com o máximo conhecimento atingido, para o poder aplicar da melhor forma no seu futuro.

Especialmente bonita, Maryanne chamava a atenção por onde quer que passasse, mas não pelos seus cabelos loiros lisos, compridos e brilhantes, ou pelos seus grandes olhos de um castanho chocolate que pareciam dominar todo o seu rosto, mas essencialmente pela sua aura de rainha, que a acompanhava em todos os momentos, que despertava as atenções. Tudo o que ela fazia, fazia-o com uma elegância especial que não deixava ninguém indiferente. Tude nela tinha um ligeiro toque de mistério, como se escondesse segredos por revelar.

Entrou na biblioteca e dirigiu-se à sua mesa do costume. No entanto, não se sentou. Na mesa, mesmo em frente à única cadeira, estava uma rosa. Uma rosa dourada. Maryanne ficou a olhar, dividida entre o espanto e o medo. Como alguém poderia saber o que aquela rosa significava? Algum aviso do género "eu sei quem és e estou de olho em ti?". Sentindo-se observada, olhou à volta. No entanto, a biblioteca estava vazia. Sem qualquer vontade de continuar ali, guardou a rosa no saco e dirigiu-se para o dormitório.

**17 de Fevereiro de 1980**

- Maryanne, espera! – uma rapariga ruiva, com belos olhos verdes dirigia-se para ela.

- Olá Lily, tudo bem? – Maryanne sorriu bem disposta, parando para esperar pela amiga.

- Então, como correu o teste de Transfiguração?

- Ora, eu acho que sabia tudo, mas sou capaz de ter perdido uns pontos na 1 e na 20. E a ti?

- Outro excede as expectativas, provavelmente! – sorriu-lhe Lily – A mim correu me mais ou menos, com o idiota do James sempre a tentar olhar para o meu teste, nem me consegui concentrar.

- Sabes, acho que ele só faz isso para se meter contigo. Cá para mim, ele tem uma queda por ti. – Maryanne piscou-lhe o olho.

- Merlin, que horror! Nunca, mas nunca sairia com ele! Só se tivesse enlouquecido!...E falando em queda, quem tem alguém caído por alguém és tu!

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Hoje ao almoço ouvi a Amelia comentar com a Mary que alguém deixou uma rosa na tua cama! Parece que tens um admirador secreto!

Maryanne congelou. Tinha passado quase 15 dias desde o episódio da rosa na biblioteca. Nesse espaço de tempo, outras 4 rosas tinham aparecido.. E agora, mais uma. Quem estaria a enviar-lhe aquelas rosas? O que queria dela?

Deixando Lily no caminho para a sua torre, dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório. A rosa lá estava. Mas, desta vez, tinha um bilhete enrolado nela. Abriu-o com as mãos a tremer e o coração a bater mais forte na expectativa, e leu.

_Maryanne_

_Encontras-te comigo amanhã às 17H, junto ao lago?_

_Com amor,_

_ M._


	5. Capítulo 5

**15 de Janeiro de 1999**

Hermione saiu apressadamente da aula. Era cada dia mais insuportável, olha para o Ron, senti-lo tao perto dela, conseguir ouvi-lo e sentir o seu cheiro e no entanto não lhe poder sequer tocar.

Quando entrou no Expresso há quase 2 meses sabia que ia ser difícil suportar um ano junto dele, mas nunca, nunca pensou que lhe custasse tanto. Era uma tortura vê-lo feliz e bem disposto, conversar e rir com todos como se nada se tivesse passado, como se o que aconteceu entre eles tivesse sido algo pouco importante.

Como podia ela ter importado tão pouco para ele? Depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos.

O Harry e a Ginny continuavam a aproximar se dela, ou pelo menos a tentar. Até agora, tinha conseguido manter-se à distância. Não só por não querer obriga los a tomar uma posição entre ela e o Ron, mas principalmente por não querer criar laços de novo, habitua los a ela para dentro de uns meses ter que os largar para sempre. E eles não podiam saber. Não podiam saber de nada.

Na semana anterior, Ginny tinha insistido em prender lhe o cabelo com um gancho que o Charlie lhe enviara da Romenia, e que Hermione tinha achado lindo. Por pura sorte não tinha visto a tatuagem. E depois, como a explicaria? É claro que podia inventar que a fizer apenas porque lhe apetecera, mas Ginny não era burra e conhecia-a bem, sabia que ela não era o género de pessoas de fazer tatuagens.

Mas isso era a Hermione filha dos dentistas Granger. Essa Hermione tinha morrido há muitos meses.

**Entretanto…**

Ron fingia interesse na discussão de Quiddich com Dean e Harry, mas na verdade não ouvia nada. A sua atenção e o seu olhar estavam presos numa silhueta de cabelo comprido e encaracolado que desaparecia ao fundo do corredor. Dia apos dia, fizera tudo para que ela saísse do seu coração, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava arranca-la mais ela se agarrava. Não conseguia para de pensar nela, sonhar com ela. Se continuasse assim, ia acabar por enlouquecer. Já nem a comida lhe interessava, não tinha sabor e nem sequer tinha apetite. Não conseguia dormir, os treinos estavam cada vez piores para não falar das aulas. Mas, afinal, qual era o espanto? Toda a sua vida se fora naquele dia de julho.

Também Hermione estava diferente. Havia qualquer coisa nela de majestoso, qualquer coisa que não existia antes. Parecia que guardava um segredo que não podia relevar. Todos os seus actos pareciam envoltos em mistério. Tinha havido um tempo em que podia adivinhar tudo o que ela pensava, que a conhecia melhor do que a si próprio. A sua ligação era tão grande, que podia sentir o que ela sentia e senti-la sem sequer a ver. Agora já não sabia que ela era. Era uma estranha que frequentava as aulas com ele e que não respondia a nenhuma pergunta. Era uma estranha que se isolava, não sorria, e evitava os amigos. Alguém chegara e a roubara, roubara a sua Hermione e a levara para sempre. Mas mesmo assim ele nunca ia deixar de a amar, mudasse o que mudasse, fizesse o que fizesse o seu coração ia sempre ser dela. No havia como negar, mas também não havia como o aceitar.

**22 de Julho de 1999**

- Ron, dessa maneira vais acabar por fazer um buraco no chão! Para um segundo! A Hermione não vai responder mais rápido por estares a andar de um lado para o outro!

- Mas ela não me responde há 4 dias! QUATRO DIAS! Eu sinto que ela não está bem! Sinto que se passa alguma coisa! – respondeu Ron, aflito, mas nunca parando de andar.

- Ela não te disse na carta que ia vir nesse dia com os pais da australia? Da lhe tempo, está a recuperar o tempo perdido com eles. Provavelmente ainda não teve tempo para responder à tua carta. Não sejas obcecado, vais ver que não se passa nada! – nesse momento, uma coruja negra apareceu no horizonte. Alguns minutos depois aparecia à janela, trazendo uma carta na pata.

- É dela! É da Hermione! Finalmente – gritou Ron, enquanto rasgava o envelope.

_Querido Ron_

_Desculpa a demora, aconteceram algumas coisas que me fizeram esquecer me de tudo por momentos. Logo te contarei tudo._

_Podemos vernos amanhã? Às 5h naquele parque perto da minha casa?_

_Até lá_

_Com amor_

_Hermione_

- Ela está bem! Está tudo bem! – suspirou Ron, aliviado – Quer –se encontrar comigo amanha às 5h no parque!

- E como vais fazer para ires ter com ela? É domingo amanhã, o parque vai estar cheio de Muggles. – disse Harry, sensatamente.

- Pois…. Hmmmm….E se fosse de autocarro muggle? Podes vir comigo? Sabes como eu sou com essas coisas deles, provavelmente ia parar à outra ponta da cidade.

- Claro que vou. Enquanto vocês conversam eu dou uma volta pela zona. Obviamente não quero ficar a assistir.

- Ora – As orelhas de Ron coraram profundamente – acho bem que não fiques. É que tive uma ideia fabulosa. Sabes, e se eu lhe desse já aquela prenda que tenho para ela, se lha desse amanhã? Era uma surpresa fantástica não era?

- Eu acho que era óptimo!

- O que achas que ela vai dizer ? – perguntou Ron, agora nervoso.

Harry desatou a rir – Achas que a Hermione algum dia na vida dela te ia dizer que não casa contigo? Não te preocupes e vai mas é preparar o discurso! – Harry riu-se, e saiu do quarto à procura de Ginny.


	6. Capítulo 6

**23 de Julho de 1999**

- Achas mesmo que foi boa ideia vir ter a casa dela? - perguntou Ron, nervoso

- Ora Ron, o autocarro chegou cedo, e ela vai adorar a surpresa, vais ver.

Enquanto conversavam, foram-se aproximando da casa de Hermione. Ron, atento a tudo para o caso de se cruzarem com ela, reparou imediatamente num casal, algumas casas ao lado da de Hermione. Ela, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, estava abraçada ao rapaz, loiro e alto. Após um momento, ele afastou se um pouco dela e beijou-a. Nesse momento, Ron já estava suficientemente perto, e viu, chocado, que a rapariga era a Hermione.

Nesse momento, toda a sua vida parou. Foi como se todo o seu mundo se tivesse desmoronado. Ele devia estar a sonhar, a alucinar, não era possível. Não era possível que a sua Hermione o enganasse, o trocasse por outra pessoa. Não a sua Hermione, que tão corajosamente tinha lutado ao seu lado na guerra e ao longo de tantos anos. Não a sua Hermione com quem partilhara tudo ao longo dos últimos 7 anos da tua vida, e a quem tinha dado tudo de si no último mês. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor intensa, como se lhe tivessem arrancado o seu coração, a sua alma. Nesse momento, soube que nunca mais voltaria a ser feliz, que a sua vida tinha acabado ali.

Sem parar para pensar, dirigiu-se a eles e deu um forte soco no rapaz, que caiu ao chão, e ficou a olhar para ele, agarrado ao nariz que sangrava, sem perceber o que se tinha passado. Hermione ficou a olhar para ele, chocada. Provavelmente não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, e não esperava ser apanhada, pensou, com revolta. Sem dizer uma única palavra, sem sequer olhar para ela, virou-lhe as coisas e começou a afastar-se.

- Espera Ron! Eu posso explicar! Não é nada do que estás a pensar! – Hermione correu atrás dele.

- Não quero ouvir as tuas explicações. O que eu vi chega-me bem. Não acredito que fosses capaz de fazer o que fizeste, de me enganar e de me trair depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Eu devia ter adivinhado quando deixas-te de me responder. Pensei que te conhecia, mas afinal não passas de uma miúda reles em quem não posso confiar. Esquece que eu existo, porque para mim acabou tudo aqui. – dizendo isto desapareceu, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, sem sequer se preocupar com todos os muggles que passavam na rua.

**Entretanto…**

- Bem Steve, está quase na hora. Acho que vou indo. – sorrindo para o amigo, Hermione preparou-se para pegar na mala e afastar-se da rua onde vivera desde bebé – Muito, muito obrigada por tudo! Não sei o que teria feito sem a tua ajuda – completou, com as lágrimas a virem-lhe aos olhos.

Steve sorriu com ternura e abraçou-a – Minha linda, sabes que podes sempre contar comigo. Sempre foste uma amiga para mim. Mais que isso até sabias? Sinto-me muito feliz de te ter ajudado. Sabes, por mim podias ficar o tempo que quisesses. Vou sentir muito a tua falta.

- Não posso Steve. Não posso abusar de ti, não me sentiria bem. E de qualquer forma, o meu namorado já estava mesmo a contar passar o mês de agosto comigo. Também vou sentir muito a tua falta.

- Vais mesmo? Sabes? Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu contigo estes dias, que foi terrível, estares comigo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Quando te mudaste há um ano, pensei que te tinha perdido para sempre, e agora, do nada, voltaste à minha vida. Por favor, não desapareças de novo sim? – Steve levantou uma mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto com ternura – És muito especial para mim sabias?

Dizendo isto, beijou-a. Hermione ficou por alguns segundos sem reacção. Conhecia o vizinho desde pequena, tinham andado juntos na escola quando crianças, e nunca percebera o mais leve sinal que ele pudesse gostar dela. Quando finalmente passou o choque e ia reagir afastando-o, Steve foi bruscamente afastado dela por alto que o empurrara com força. Ficou baralhada por uns segundos, tentado perceber o que tinha acontecido, quando com terror se apercebeu. Fora Ron, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, que tinha esmurrado Steve. Agora, sem qualquer palavra, afastava-se dela a passo rápido. Harry, a alguns metros , olhava boquiaberto, sem reacção.

Desesperada, correu atrás dele.

- Espera Ron! Eu posso explicar! Não é nada do que estás a pensar!

- Não quero ouvir as tuas explicações. O que eu vi chega me-bem. Não acredito que fosses capaz de fazer o que fizeste, de me enganar e de me trair depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Eu devia ter adivinhado quando deixas te de me responder. Pensei que te conhecia, mas afinal não passas de uma miúda reles em quem não posso confiar. Esquece que eu existo, porque para mim acabou tudo aqui. – dizendo isto desapareceu, sem sequer se preocupar com todos os muggles que passavam na rua.

Hermione ficou parada no local onde ele desaparecera, durante o que lhe pareceram anos. Não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. Estava tudo acabado. Conhecia Ron, ele não a ia querer ver os próximos tempos. Ia alimentar um ódio enorme por ela, estando convencido que ela o enganara. Lentamente, começou a sentir as lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto. Vivera quase metade da sua vida com aquele rapaz. Julgava que ele a conhecia, mas ele não a conhecera. Se a conhecesse, saberia que ela nunca enganaria ninguém, muito menos a ele. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos, deveria saber que se ela dizia que o amava era porque isso era verdade, e porque queria estar com ele toda a sua vida. Ao pensar nisto, foi como se alguém lhe espetasse um punhal em cheio no seu coração, deixando uma ferida que nunca mais poderia ser sarada. Ele confiara nela. Nem sequer a quisera ouvir. Se a amasse teria lhe dado hipótese de se explicar, teria-lhe dado a via da dúvida. Não havia volta a dar. Ele não a queria voltar a ver e afinal. Era apenas mais uma pessoa que a abandonava, tudo em menos de uma semana. Parecia que, de repente, estava destinada a ficar completamente sozinha. Sem sequer olhar para Steve, que continuava sentado no passeio agarrado ao nariz, pegou na sua mala e afastou-se sozinha. A partir de agora era assim que ia viver a sua vida: sozinha.


	7. Capitulo 7

**18 de Fevereiro de 1980**

Maryanne caminhava a passo rápido, até ao lago. O seu coração parecia que lhe ia sair pela boca, da forma como pulava no seu peito. Quem seria que lhe mandava aquelas mensagens? O que saberia sobre ela?

Quando se aproximou viu um vulto, encostado a uma árvore. Maryanne nem quis acreditar no que via. Matthew Connors a enviar-lhe rosas? Impossível!

**Entretanto..**

Matthew caminhava nervoso, de um lado para o outro, junto ao lago. Se a ansiedade matasse ele já seria um fantasma como o Nick Sem Cabeça. Riu baixinho com a ideia. Depois suspirou. Será que ela não viria? Se calhar tinha ignorado as rosas, como o tinha ignorado todos aqueles anos. Mathew crescera habituado a sentir o seu coração a bater mais forte sempre que aquela rainha de cabelo dourado passava junto dele no corredor. Quando aqueles olhos fantásticos cruzavam os dele, sentia como se lhe tirassem todo o ar que respirava. Mas, durante anos, parecia que ela nunca sequer reparava sequer que ele existia. Nos seus caminhos entre as aulas, a biblioteca e a sala comum, não havia tempo para olha para ele, falar para ele ou lhe dar qualquer hipótese de se aproximar. Mas agora Mathew não aguentava mais. Estavam no seu último ano de Hogwarst. Dentro em breve, todos se formariam e cada um seguia o seu caminho. Tinha que arriscar tudo agora, antes que a perdesse para sempre.

Encostou-se a uma árvore e suspirou. Às vezes a vida era mesmo irónica. Ele, Matthew Connor, capitão de Quidditch dos Hufflepuff com uma legião de fãs femininas, podia basicamente namorar com quem escolhesse. E logo o seu coração tinha que se enfeitiçar pela única rapariga na escola que parecia alheia aos seus encantos. Mas não se importava. Afinal de contas, era a rapariga mais maravilhosa da escola e não se conseguia imaginar a ser feliz com nenhuma outra. Maryanne Cranwell não era o género de rapariga substituível. Ela era fantástica e única, e só se podia sentir feliz por o seu coração a ter escolhido.

De repente viu-a. Maryanne, linda como sempre, caminhava apressadamente para o local onde ele estava. De repente ela também o viu e parou. Ficaram parados, a olhar um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

- Olá Mayanne – disse, nervoso, como sempre ficava quando ela estava perto dele.

- És tu que me tens enviado as rosas? – disse Maryanne, sem um sorriso.

- Eu…..sim, fui eu que te mandei as rosas.

- O que é isto tudo afinal? Uma brincadeira de mau gosto? – Maryanne sentiu-se frustrada. Se Matthew tinha algo a dizer-lhe, para que tantos jogos? Porque não tinha dito de uma vez.

Matthew sentiu-se encolher. Não tinha esperado que ela caísse nos braços dele emocionada. Afinal, ela diferente de todas as outras. Mas também não esperava tanta frieza. – Foi apenas uma tentativa de me aproximar de ti…de ser romântico..pensei que gostarias.

Maryanne suspirou, ganhando coragem para a próxima pergunta, a pergunta decisiva – E porquê rosas douradas? Porque não vermelhas, amarelas ou laranja?

Matthew sorriu – Reparei há uns tempos na tua tatuagem. Pensei que as rosas douradas teriam um significado especial para ti. Apesar de não saber qual, achei que gostarias especialmente dessa cor, por isso transfigurei umas quantas rosas brancas, para ficarem douradas. Não gostaste?

Maryanne sentiu um grande alívio. Magicamente, toda a tensão que sentia há 2 semanas desapareceu do seu corpo. Agora podia respirar. Afinal ele não sabia de nada, fora apenas uma tentativa de lhe agradar. Mais calma, sorriu-lhe abertamente, e os seus olhos escuros brilharam, fazendo Matthew sorrir. – Gostei, eram lindas. Sabes, é verdade, as rosas douradas são muito especiais para mim.

- O que achas de darmos um passeio pelo lago? Gostavas? – Matthew fez o seu sorriso irresistível, agora um pouco mais confiante.

- Será um prazer! – Maryanne sorriu, e começaram a caminhar. – Afinal, porque me enviaste as rosas? Porque não falaste comigo? – disse mais séria.

Matthew desviou o olhar, receoso de a encarar, e por outro lado tendo medo de se perder naqueles olhos encantadores e perder a coragem de responder. – Para ser totalmente sincero contigo, nunca tive coragem. Acho que se tivesse que tomar o primeiro passo cara a cara contigo, nunca o teria conseguido. Alias, tenho o tentado desde que te conheci no primeiro ano. – disse, corando um pouco.

- O que mudou agora? Com rosas ou não, estás aqui, comigo, a ser sincero…o que mudou?

Matthew sorriu para si próprio. Típico da Maryanne, não perder um único pormenor, afinal, não era a melhor aluna da escola por acaso. – Era agora ou nunca não é? Dentro de meses a escola termina e poderia nunca mais te ver.

- Maryanne sorriu, sem dizer nada. Os olhos de Matthew brilharam à sua visão. Como ela era fantástica com os seus sorrisos. Tudo nela era segredo e mistério, e tudo isso só a tornava mais incrível aos seus olhos. – Gostavas de te encontrar comigo em Hogsmeade, no próximo fim de semana – o seu coração bateu mais forte, enquanto aguardava a resposta.

Maryanne desviou o olhar para o lago, pensando. Matthew era uma companhia agradável. Era um rapaz encantador, com os seus caracóis castanhos e um sorriso fantástico, extremamente simples e simpático apesar de todo o seu talento como keeper e da enorme quantidade de fãs que nunca o largava. Mas não podia dar lhe esperanças. O seu destino estava traçado desde o dia em que nascera. Suspirou e sorriu-lhe com doçura – Gostava muito Matthew, gostava de conhecer melhor, e de ser tua amiga. – respondeu, enfatizando a palavra amiga.

Matthew sorriu abertamente. Não era o que queria, mas era um começo. E isso para já bastava-lhe.


	8. Capítulo 8

**19 de Fevereiro de 2000**

A aula de herbologia do 7º ano decorria com empenho e concentração. Nesse dia estavam a transplantar _Imocus Inagras, _plantas venenosas especialmente perigosas.

- Atenção meninos, não se descuidem! – avisou novamente a professora sprout – Se tocarem por descuido em alguma das manchas roxas das folhas, a planta lançará pó venenoso para vocês! Muito cuidado.

Não se ouvia qualquer barulho na sala. A tensão era máxima, pois o risco da tarefa era elevado. Hermione preparava-se para transplantar a sua Imocus cuidadosamente. Nesse momento ouviu uma risadinha abafada alguns metros junto de si. Olhou distraidamente, e o seu coração pareceu parar no seu peito. Ron, que estava ainda a tratar da terra para mudar a sua imocus, sujara ligeiramente Mary Morgan, uma aluna dos Ravenclaw, a qual se tinha vingado, sujando-o de seguida. Hermione olhou para Ron que sorria, bem disposto, para a rapariga, pensando no tempo em que esse sorriso era para si. Doía que ele não sentisse minimamente a falta dela. Se ele adivinhasse como ela se sentia…será que isso mudaria algo? Será que o faria repensar as coisas que lhe dissera, ou o faria sentir-se vitorioso por ela estar a sofrer?

Distraidamente, agarrou a folha da sua Imocus, mantendo o olhar por mais uns segundos em Ron. Quando olhou para o que fazia, já era demasiado tarde. Sem se aperceber, tinha tocado numa das manchas roxas proibidas. No momento seguinte não conseguia já respirar e tudo à sua volta se tornou escuro. A última coisa que viu antes de entrar na escuridão foi Ron puxando uma madeixa escura de Mary, enquanto sorria animadamente.

**11 de Março de 1981**

A primavera tinha chegado mais cedo a Hogwarts, e o sol brilhava quente. Por todo o jardim, vários alunos aproveitavam os primeiros raios de sol, espalhando-se pelos relvados, rindo e conversando. À sombra da árvore habitual, Matthew e Maryanne conversavam calmamente.

- Então, tens já tens planos para depois dos exames? – perguntou Matthew

Maryanne sorriu enigmaticamente. Não lhe fora permitido ter planos, traçar objectivos ou ter desejos. Toda a sua vida fora planeada no dia em que nascera, e não havia outras opções. Mas claro, não podia revelar isso a Matthew. – Se pudesse, gostava de ser curandeira, ou algo semelhante. Gostava muito de poder fazer algo pela felicidade das pessoas, por as ajudar a melhorar, a melhorar as suas vidas.

- eu acho que conseguirás ser tudo aquilo que desejares. Tens inteligência para isso e muito mais – disse Matthew sorrindo, com todo o seu amor por ela reflectido no seu olhar.

- E tu Matthew? Quais são os teus planos para a vida fora daqui?

- ainda não sei bem….eu adoro ser keeper, mas sinto que só isso não me realizaria. Às vezes fico cansado de tanta fama, tanto assédio pelas raparigas, tanta rivalidade e conflito à volta dos jogos….

- Com que então o Sr. Príncipe Encantado está cansado de ser adorado? Era capaz de jurar quando te observava que adoravas toda aquela atenção – disse Maryanne, com um sorriso trocista.

- Talvez eu me tenha transformado num Príncipe encantado de uma princesa só – respondeu, piscando-lhe o olho – e sabes? Tenho a certeza que já posso parar de procurar por ela.

Maryanne corou ligeiramente, desviando o olhar para o lago, fingindo-se desentendida. Matthew, ao seu lado, atirou uma pedra ao lago, ficando a vê-la afundar-se.

- Sabes?- disse, virando-se para a encarar - Tomes o destino que tomares quando junho acabar, sei que serás sempre perfeita no que escolheres. – sorriu-lhe com ternura, e levantou uma mão, afastando-lhe uma madeixa dourada do rosto - Mas faças o que fizeres, eu vou estar sempre aqui, à espera que regresses e fiques ao meu lado. Eu não tenho grandes certezas quanto a nada na minha vida, mas há uma coisa sobre a qual estou totalmente seguro: o que sinto por ti. Desde o dia em que te conheci, no barco a caminho da escola que o meu coração te escolheu, e nesse dia eu soube que seria para sempre.

- Matthew…. por favor, não digas essas coisas. – suplicou Maryanne - Eu não quero, eu não posso criar laços.

- Mas porquê Maryanne? – perguntou, tristemente.

- Por favor, não insistas…..é melhor eu regressar ao castelo. – dizendo isto, Maryanne levantou-se, afastando-se rapidamente, tentando conter as lágrimas. Fora inocente pensar que se podia aproximar de Matthew e no final deixá-lo sem criar qualquer dano. Agora era tarde de mais, para ambos. Fechou os olhos, recordando como o seu coração batera mais forte com as palavras dele. Abanou rapidamente a cabeça. Não podia pensar nele, não podia pensar nessas coisas. – É melhor é ir estudar qualquer coisa, para ver se me distraio. – pensou, dirigindo-se para a biblioteca.

**N/a - Olá a todos! Aqui fica mais um capítulo. Espero sinceramente que estejam a gostar. Esta é uma fic que eu tenho há anos na minha cabeça, mas que nunca tive coragem de escrever e tornar publica. Agora que finalmente a ganhei, não deixem de expressar a vossa opinião, é muito importante para mim.**

**Beijos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**23 de Fevereiro de 2000**

Ron caminhava de um lado para o outro no dormitório, em desespero. Quatro dias inteiros tinham passado, e Hermione continuava deitada naquela cama, sem reagir. Madame Pomfrey dissera que fora uma sorte ela não ter morrido na hora. Fora um milagre ela não ter respirado directamente o veneno. E agora seria um milagre se ela acordasse.

Ron sentou-se no chão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Como fora estupido. Como fora idiota. Sim, ela enganara-o, mas o que isso interessava agora? Só queria que ela acordasse, voltasse a abrir aqueles olhos lindos e a sorrir novamente.

Se pudesses voltar no tempo, deitaria tudo para trás das costas, perdoar-lhe-ia de todo o coração, só para poder estar junto dela, para nunca mais se afastar. Se ele estivesse junto dela e não junto de Mary, teria a protegido, teria feito tudo para que ela não respirasse nenhum veneno, teria de bom grado trocado de lugar com ela. Mas não havia forma de voltar atrás no tempo. Não havia nada a fazer, só esperar que ela acordasse, nem que tivesse de esperar a vida inteira.

Encostou a cabeça aos joelhos e deixou as lagrimas caírem. E se ela não resistisse? Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar a ideia, só o facto de pensar nisso lhe causava uma angústia desmedida. Se acontecesse o pior ele ia atrás. Nada mais na sua vida interessava se não a tivesse a ela . Sem ela nada fazia sentido, ela era a vida dele. Cada segundo que passava sem ela melhorar, era a sua vida que lhe fugia também.

- Por favor Hermione, volta para mim – disse, em lagrimas. – És a minha vida e sem ti eu morro. – disse, soluçando com mais força.

Horas passaram e continuou na mesma posição, deixando as lagrimas cair livremente. Nada mais lhe interessava. Há 4 dias que só comia o que Ginny e Harry, preocupados, o forçavam a comer. Mal conseguia dormir, e nas raras vezes que sucumbiu ao cansaço e fechou os olhos involuntariamente, sonhou com o momento em que ela desmaiou na sua frente, e acordou a gritar por ela.

Tudo na sua vida se resumia a ela. Levantou-se lentamente, e dirigiu-se mais uma vez a enfermaria, à procura de notícias.

**24 de Abril de 1966**

Estava uma noite linda. A lua cheia brilhava no céu carregado de estrelas, uma leve brisa corria deixando no ar um cheiro a flores silvestres. À distância, um lobo uivava. Maryanne passeava junto ao lago, perdida nos seus pensamentos.

- Maryanne! Ainda bem que conseguiste vir!- – Matthew aproximou-se dela, sorrindo.

- Foi difícil, por pouco não fui apanhada pelo Filtch…o que me queres para me fazeres vir aqui a esta hora Matt? – Maryanne aproximou-se dele e pegou-lhe na mão.

- Precisava de te ver…o que se passa contigo ultimamente? Parece que foges de mim..foi alguma coisa que eu fiz Maryanne? Fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?

Maryanne sorriu, e os seus olhos ganharam um brilho especial, ao olhá-lo nos olhos – Sabes bem que nunca farias algo que me chateasse. Simplesmente tenho andado tão ocupada com as aulas e os trabalhos de casa. Há muita coisa para estudar este ano e eu não posso baixar as notas. – mentiu, desviando o olhar, sentindo-se culpada.

A verdade é que se afastara dele propositadamente. Sem se aperceber, o seu olhar e o seu sorriso tinham aos poucos, começado a persegui-la de manhã à noite. Era nele que pensava mesmo antes de adormecer, e era nele que pensava assim que acordava. Se não se afastasse, em breve tudo estaria perdido. Ela não podia, de forma alguma, criar esses laços com alguém. Não podia fazer isso com ela, e muito menos podia fazê-lo a ele. Ele era a pessoa mais fantástica que já conhecera, e não merecia que alguém o magoasse.

Mattheu suspirou – não consegues arranjar tempo para nos vermos de vez em quando? Tenho sentido muito a tua falta – disse, corando um pouco.

A medo, levantou uma mão e tocou-lhe no cabelo dourado. Maryanne não fez nada para impedir. Não conseguiu. O seu coração batia forte de mais, parecendo que ia rebentar no seu peito, e a respiração tinha parado ao seu toque. Como desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse, que pudessem assim para sempre, juntos, naquela noite perfeita. Suspirou e sorriu-lhe.

- Vou tentar arranjar um tempo de vez em quando Matt. Eu prometo. Mas agora acho que devíamos entrar. Vamos ter problemas se nos apanham aqui a esta hora.

- Prometes? – perguntou Matthew, com os olhos a brilhar, aqueles olhos com que Maryanne sonhava todas as noites.

Maryanne hesitou um pouco, e Matthew baixou a cabeça tristemente, olhando para o lago.

- Prometo. – disse por fim suspirando - Agora, vá, até amanha. – Aproximou-se um pouco dele, para o beijar na face. Nesse exato momento, sem qualquer aviso, Matthew virou a cara para a encarar, e os seus lábios encontraram-se.

Foi como se toda a sua vida passa-se para um plano inferior. Nada mais importava. Tanto fazia se o Filtch os apanhasse e a expulsasse, tanto fazia que o mundo acabasse naquele momento. Naquele instante, que pareceu durar tanto e ao mesmo tempo durar tão pouco, Maryanne sentiu como se tudo finalmente batesse certo na sua vida.

Agora sabia. Toda a sua vida culminara para aquele momento, finalmente chegara ao seu porto de abrigo. Era com Matthew que era feliz e queria continuar ali, naquela noite perfeita, naquele abraço quente, naquele beijo apaixonado, para toda a eternidade.

Afastaram-se a custo, e olharam-se nos olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Nesse momento, ouviram latidos que se aproximavam, e a magia do momento quebrou-se instantaneamente. Maryanne despediu-se rapidamente e fugiu para dentro. Só parou no seu dormitório, e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com as faces coradas, os olhos brilhantes e um ar completamente chocado e…feliz. Sorriu e levou a mão aos lábios, revivendo aquele momento. Sorriu feliz. Nessa noite, não pensou em nada. Não pensou na Rosa Dourada, não pensou no seu destino traçado há 17 anos, não pensou na Senhora e no que lhe diria. Apenas sonhou com um lindo rapaz de caracóis escuros, que lhe roubara o coração.

**Paula: Muito, muito obrigado pelo seu review. São os reviews que dão força a um autor para continuar com as histórias, principalmente quando eles são tão carinhosos com o seu! Muito obrigada pelo interesse, e sim, vou fazer tudo para continuar a postar, nem que mais ninguém leia, agora irei fazê-lo pelo menos por ti! Beijos grandes!**

**Pitgoras: Sim, eu sei que 360º é uma volta completa e se volta ao mesmo lugar :) ! Peço a ti e a todos os meus leitores desculpa pelo erro. É um erro idiota de quem publicou o resumo de madrugada e nunca mais o leu com atenção :S. Obrigada pela correcção, e o erro já foi eliminado.**


End file.
